A spin coating method is widely used as a method of coating a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer with a coating liquid. Such a spin coating method widely spreads the coating liquid supplied on the substrate by rotating the substrate. In addition, there is known a method for improving uniformity of film thickness as compared with the spin coating method. This method includes moving a nozzle and a substrate relative to each other by a predetermined pitch while supplying a coating liquid onto a substrate through the nozzle, thereby supplying the coating liquid to the entire area of a film formation region.
However, such a method has a tendency to require a long period of time until a coating process is completed as compared with the spin coating method.